Never Got You
by Im.Royalty
Summary: Hermione falls in love with draco unknowingly...problem is she doesnt want to make her feelings known to him...what will become of them in the end?Pls read!i promise u its great!u will love this story if u love angsty stories...plsR


**(A/N: hey guys..this is my 2nd OneShot...i wrote is specially for a friend...u noe who you are!pls R&R)**

It was one late and chilly night. Hermione sat in the Gryfindor common room, her charms textbook and essay were spread out in front of her. She sat with her head in her hands and gave a small sigh. She tried to concentrate for the past half an hour and do her charms essay, however, it proved to be too difficult. She had too many things going on in her head at this point of time, the war, the upcoming NEWTs, Voldermot and Malfoy.

She shut her textbook, cleared the desk and stepped out of the portrait hole. She decided to go on a late night stroll round the castle to help her sort her thoughts out. She bit down on her bottom lip and started thinking to herself. Subconsciously, her legs carried her to the lake.

She sat herself down against one of the trees beside the lake. She shivered a little as a cold breeze brushed past her. Thousands of thoughts swirled in her head, making her furrow her brows together.

_It has been so long since there has been of those mysterious attacks on muggle borns wizards and witches. It was almost as if Voldermot hasn't returned. But I bet his still out there, bidding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, just like Harry and Ron said. Harry had been positive that Malfoy's father was right in Voldermot's inner circle, but why is he still with the ministry? What did he do to make the ministry trust him so much? Speaking of Malfoy, that arrogant, insufferable git. Bullying those poor little first years, wreaking havoc in Hagrid's class. I'll make him pay one day._

"Thunk" the sound of a pebble being thrown into the lake pierced through the mellow silence like an arrow. However, Hermione was too absorbed in her own thoughts to have heard it.

"Thunk" the sound came again.

"Thunk" and again.

"Thunk" finally, it jolted Hermione to her senses. She sat there for a little while, enjoying the rhythmic and soothing sound it made before looking around curiously trying to find the source of the noise. Finally, her deep, chocolate brown eyes rested on the pale figure of a teenage boy.

His cross-legged figure was lean in the slivery moonlight, he was at least a hundred meters away from the petite girl, sitting near the river banks. His platinum blonde hair, which was reflecting the silvery moonbeam, fell over his forehead gracefully. As her eyes traveled downwards, it rested on the very face of her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

However, that night, he wasn't wearing his usual smirk on his face. For once he looked as if he was at peace and happy. Hermione went on looking at the pale boy for a long time, watching him as he continued to toss pebbles into the river without the knowledge of her presence.

_He really has changed a lot over the summer hasn't he? _

And what Hermione thought was indeed very true.

Draco had developed more muscles over the summer and instead of gelling his hair back like he used to, he let it fall loosely over his forehead, making him look even cuter than before. And judging from the number of girls swooning over him, he was the easily the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Before she knew it, he had gotten up from his sitting place and started making a beeline towards the castle.

Hermione's spirit was somewhat dampened by his sudden departure. She continued to sit there thinking of nothing but the blonde hair, grey eyed Slytherine. After a few moments, she too got up and left.

The next three weeks past like a blur for Hermione. She found herself starting to day dream in class about Draco. Not one waking moment was found not thinking about him.

"What do you think of Dumbledore's new hair style, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione?" Harry gave her a slight nudge in the shoulder.

"…" Still no response.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron hollered in unison.

Hermione was jolted to her senses and jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst from her two best friends.

"What? Why did u do that, you guys? I'm not deaf in case u haven't notice." Huffed a irritated Hermione.

"Well, u seem to be deaf, in case you too haven't notice, Harry here has been calling you for the past one minute and unlike the usually, you haven't been responding to him. We were starting to get worried you know. You looked like you were under some kind of spell that Malfoy placed you under." said Ron.

At the mention of Malfoy's name, Hermione once again drifted off to dream land.

_Ohh…look at those smooth lips…I wonder how it feels like to have them pressed up against mine…ohh…Draco…_

Hermione's head lolled to one side as she once again thought about Draco in History of Magic class. Harry and Ron were gaping like goldfish at Hermione.

_Why isn't she taking down her usual notes? Has something gotten into her? She looks like she's been put under some kinda spell. _Wondered Harry.

While Ron and Harry continued to wonder in amazement, Lavender was watching the bushy haired girl with a mild suspicion.

_I'll confront her after class later. _She thought to herself.

The bell sounded over head and the students began to pack their bags and leave the classroom. Lavender treaded her way over to Hermione, placed her hand on her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" hissed Hermione.

"Shh…its me! Now keep quiet!" retorted Lavender, throwing furtive glances out of the classroom, making sure that everyone had gone.

The look on Hermione's face softened as she realized that her "captor" was actually Lavender.

"Phew, now we're free to talk. Ok, so, tell me **WHO **is he?" lavender questioned.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?"

"No I haven't Hermione, u were day dreaming in class and that is very unusual of you. You like a guy don't you? You were displaying all the classic signs of being infatuated. Now, you know u can trust me, so tell me who is he?"

Hermione's mind was working at top speed.

_Even Lavender sees it…but it can't be…he's Malfoy…the arrogant ferret who has been tormenting me ever since I set foot in Hogwarts…he is Harry and Ron's arch enemy…and his father is a death eater…oh my god…what am I gonna do?_

Hermione let out a small gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. She eyes wide with shock and realization.

_OH MY GOD! I am in love with him…shit! What am I gonna do? Harry and Ron would be so mad if they found out…I gotta get out of here… and fast! _

At the juncture, she flew out of the classroom and fled as far away from Lavender as possible. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Not really aware of where she was heading to.

"Wham!"

Hermione collided against something hard as she felt herself fall backwards. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt two arms wrap around her back and caught her before she fell.

Instantly, she felt a rush of warmth pulsating through her. She felt safe and secure in that position, with the "savior's" arms around her. She forced her eyes open and found herself staring into the most captivating pair of grey orbs she had ever seen. Taking in his peppermint smell, she let her eyes travel down across his delicate feature.

She felt porcelain cheeks flush as she realized that it was Malfoy that she was staring at. She blushed furiously as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Much to her dismay, his hands automatically moved away from her, taking away with it all the warmth that was flowing through her just seconds ago.

She stood there awkwardly, brushing her robes, with the blonde boy standing beside her. He gave a little cough and looked at her with his usual smirk plastered on his face. An expectant look plastered on his perfect face.

Hermione looked up at him and once again blushed furiously when she realized that his stormy grey eyes were staring straight at her deep chocolate brown ones. She fumbled around with her bag strap and made to turn around and walk away, as calmly as she could, from him.

However, once her back was turned, she felt a pair of strong hands grip her like a vice. Once again, the familiar feeling of warmth pulsating through her came back. Her heart palpitating wildly as he open his mouth to speak.

"Why Granger, you didn't think that I would actually allow you to leave without even thanking me for catching you, did you?" he sneered.

"I..I err..I" she stuttered. Somehow, her mind seemed to have stopped functioning temporarily and couldn't think of a reply.

"Well…You aren't going anywhere till you've said thanks." he sneered once more, his grip on her arm was still vice-like.

"th…tha…thanks" she managed to blurt out.

With that, he gave her his usual trademark Malfoy smirk and swept away, his robes bellowing behind him.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot and regained her composure, rubbing the place where Malfoy had touched her.

_I am never ever going to wash my arm ever again. _She thought to herself.

The next few weeks past once again in a blur. Hermione was constantly avoiding Lavender. Everything went back to normal after the incident with Malfoy. Hermione decided that she had to face up to reality and try her best to forget Malfoy. She went back to being Hermione Granger the know-it-all bookworm. She tried to pay attention in classes and stop her thoughts from wandering over to the Slytherine. After a while, lavender had also stop pestering her about her mystery "guy".

After a month, she and Ron began going out. On the outside, she put on an act, showing everyone how happy and blissful she was with Ron. Laughing and allowing him to kiss her in front of everyone else.

However, deep down in her heart, she knew she would never be happy with Ron. Late at night, she would think of Malfoy. She would hug her pillow tight, imagining that it was Malfoy. She often fantasized of being with him.

But she always knew, that no matter what, he would only see her as the "filthy little mud blood". She and him belonged to two completely different worlds.

He was pureblooded, she was muggle born.

He was in Slytherine, she was in Gryfindor.

He was with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, she was with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

He was with Voldermot, she was with Dumbledore.

He was on the dark side, while she was on the light side.

As far as she could see, the difference between them were all too vast. She knew that loving him wasn't a crime but being with him was a different thing, it was forbidden. Though no one said this, she knew deep down that it was.

Hermione knew that she would never stop loving Malfoy, but how long can she keep up with all the stress of putting on a show with Ron? She knew that it was unfair to Ron.

_Ron deserves someone better. _She thought to herself. _Someone who loves him whole heartedly, someone who's not me…_

But she knew that Ron was very much in love with her. She couldn't bear to break his heart. However, that thought made her decided to end it with Ron. She knew that she couldn't love Ron as much as he loved her.

That night, Hermione sat in the empty Gryfindor common room as poured her soul out to him. Everything from that incident when Draco caught her to loving Draco and pretending to like Ron came out of her. Torrents of tears poured down her perfectly chiseled face, staining it as she sobbed incoherently into her palms.

Unexpectedly, Ron did not blow his top at her, instead he took her into his arms and comforted her, rocking her back and forth, soothing her with reassuring words. That night, Hermione and Ron's friendship reached a point where words were not needed in order to explain things to each other.

"sniff…r..ron…promise m..me…that y..you won't t..tell anyone…" sobbed Hermione into Ron's shoulders.

"I promise, Hermione, I promise."

After that night, Hermione felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Although she went back to being her usual self, Hermione still thought much of Draco.

She was secretly envious of Pansy. Being Draco girlfriend, Pansy had been snogging Draco senseless in the great hall, putting up a show for everyone else to see. How longed to be able to love him and to have him love her back. But she still knew that it was a forbidden romance. She and him would never be. Even if they did get together, there would never be a happy ending.

Time passed in a flash and Hermione continued to watch Draco from afar. Soon, it was their graduation day.

Ron had stayed true to his promise and never mentioned anything to anyone, not even Harry. Up till this very day, Draco still didn't know that there was a girl who was watching him from afar, loving him in the dark, caring for him with all her heart, but never had the courage to tell him. Draco never knew.

Hot tears began to well up in her chocolate eyes as she watched Draco from afar.

_This is the last time I would be able to see him. _She thought to herself. Hot tears welled up once again in her deep chocolate eyes as she tried to blink them back. Tears would always form in her eyes when she thought of Draco, but after her confession to Ron, she never allowed herself to shed a single tear because of him.

_This is the last time I would be able to see him. _She thought once more to herself. Finally, as she turned she head down, a single teardrop fell. That day, was the very day, she allowed herself to cry…because of him.

**(A/N:did u guys like it? hope u did...don't forget to review!)**


End file.
